


Automail

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Automail, Complete, Disability, Français | French, Loss of Limbs, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-13
Updated: 2005-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une visite inattendue, un soir, chez les Rockbell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

L'eau bout encore sur le feu. Mamie Pinako l'arrête juste à temps, avant que cela ne déborde. Elles n'avaient pas prévu cela. Comment auraient-elles pu prévoir ?

Scieszka est partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La pauvre petite n'a pas pu le supporter. Lire une description dans un livre n'est pas comme la voir en vrai…

Winry lui pardonne, bien entendu, elle la connaît. Et cela ne la dérange pas. Au contraire, elle préfère que son amie ne voie pas ça. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile ainsi.

Tout en faisant son travail, elle observe la personne qui a accompagné son "patient" et qui l'a presque agressée pour qu'elle l'aide.

Personne est bien le mot qui convient. Car ce qui est certain, c'est que cet être n'est pas humain.

Elle manque de frissonner quand les yeux violets se reportent sur elle, après avoir longuement contemplé l'homme allongé sur la table d'opération. Non, c'est faux : en fait, il ne le quitte presque pas des yeux. C'est à peine s'il regarde ce que fabrique la jeune Rockbell. Peut-être une marque de confiance. Ou peut-être pas. Mais après tout, elle n'en a rien à faire. Elle fait son boulot, c'est tout.

C'est très douloureux, bien entendu. L'homme sur la table d'opération ne s'est cependant pas évanoui. Quoique… difficile à dire. Ses yeux sont ouvert et il fixe le plafond de son regard doré, en silence, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Il n'a même pas crié.

Même pas crié. Quel genre d'homme… même Edouard avait crié. Mais pas lui… on dirait presque que la douleur lui plaît.

Sans doute que ce sera autre chose lorsqu'il devra s'habituer à l'automail.  
L'opération est terminée.

L'homme ne s'est pas évanoui, mais plutôt endormi, et celui qui n'est pas humain est assis près du lit et ne le quitte toujours pas des yeux.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a prononcé un mot, à part, pour l'être aux yeux violets :

"Soignez-le. Tout de suite."

En fait, il n'a même pas hurlé. Mais si Winry pense qu'il l'a agressée, c'est parce qu'elle a senti toute une menace dans sa voix.

Et depuis il n'a rien dit.

La jeune mécanicienne et chirurgienne s'asseoit en face de lui.

"Il s'en tirera."

Elle le dit à voix basse, mais elle en est convaincue. En fait, c'est la seule chose qu'elle ait trouvée à dire. Parce que c'est sans doute la seule chose qui intéresse l'être en face d'elle.

"Bien."

Lui aussi se met à sourire, comme son compagnon. Mais leur sourire n'est pas le même.

"Très bien. Merci, Miss Rockbell.

\- C'est mon boulot, et je le fais.

\- Et vous ne posez même pas de questions… voilà qui est très bien.

\- Il n'y avait nul besoin que j'en pose.

\- Vous faîtes ce travail depuis longtemps ?

\- Pardon ?"

C'est inattendu. Le voilà qui démarre une conversation… comme si de rien n'était.

Cela n'empêche pas Winry de répondre à ses questions, sans en poser elle-même. Et finalement elle remarque que, tout en parlant, il caresse les longs cheveux de l'homme allongé.

Après un moment de silence, voilà que l'autre, celui au cheveux courts, celui qui n'est pas humain, se remet à parler.

"Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé comment il a perdu son bras.

\- Pas besoin de le savoir. Tant que je peux… l'aider…

\- Vous êtes une jeune fille très sage.

\- Merci.

\- J'espère que vous trouverez quelqu'un qui saura vous aimer autant que vous le méritez.

\- Merci."

Un instant, un court instant, Winry pense à Sciezska, seule dans sa chambre, sans doute le nez dans un livre. Puis ses pensées redeviennent professionnelles.

"Il faut que vous restiez quelques jours encore. Le temps qu'il se rétablisse.

\- Je ne comptais pas faire autrement. Combien de temps ?

\- Je dirais… trois jours.

\- Trois jours. Parfait. Ensuite, nous repartirons…

\- Vous ne faîtes pas un long voyage j'espère ?

\- Assez, si. Mais c'est en tr...

\- Oubliez cette idée tout de suite."

Elle s'est levée pour la peine, et sa main cherche une clé à mollette. Mamie Pinako lui a déjà dit de ne pas frapper les patients, mais cet homme là n'est pas malade, à part peut-être dans sa tête.

"Il n'est pas en état…

\- Je voulais juste revenir chez nous, à Dublith. Mais si vous dîtes que Kimblee ne le supportera pas…"

Kimblee. C'est donc là le nom de l'homme qui est allongé dans le lit.

Et l'autre sourit toujours.  
Il fait nuit. Greed continue de caresser les cheveux de Kimblee, qui finit par ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre, puis refermer les deux. Il tente de se rouler sur le côté, mais la douleur l'en empêche. Il grimace. Greed dépose un baiser sur son front.

"Ca ira, va…

\- Alors… j'ai perdu un bras, donc."

C'est tout ce qu'il dit. Il est toujours conscient, Greed le sait, mais il n'ajoute rien de plus.

Et ce n'est pas l'homonculus qui va entamer la conversation.

Il se contente de s'allonger sur le lit, plus près de lui, et de l'enlacer du mieux qu'il peut, poussant un long soupir.


	2. Chapter 2

Le réveil est difficile. Il l'est toujours. Déjà en temps normal, ce n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir. Mais depuis trois jours… il l'est encore plus.

Greed est toujours réveillé le premier. Facile, étant donné qu'il ne dort pas.

Dès qu'il sent que Kimblee redevient conscient, il le serre fort contre lui.

Kimblee n'a jamais été du genre à hurler. Mais des fois, lorsque la douleur est trop forte, il se mord les lèvres fort, très fort. Jusqu'à en saigner.

En vérité, Greed préfèrerait qu'il hurle.  
"Petit-déjeuner au lit encore ! s'exclame l'homonculus. Vous le gâtez dîtes donc !

-Vous aimeriez être à sa place ? demande sèchement mamie Pinako."

Greed ne répond pas. Son expression n'a pas changé, à part peut-être cette petite lueur dans le regard. Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'un reflet de la lumière.

Scieszka est descendue. Winry a fini par la convaincre que l'opération est terminée depuis longtemps, qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace de sang et que ce Kimblee va s'en sortir.

Elle a également descendu un livre.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous lisez, explique-t-elle timidement, mais c'est un de mes livres préférés et…

-Pas la peine, décline Kimblee. Je n'aime pas vraiment lire."

Son regard est tourné vers la fenêtre. Scieszka abandonne, mais juste à moitié. Elle pose le livre sur la table de chevet.

Kimblee ne dit presque rien à propos du bras. Greed non plus. C'est un tabou.

Winry fait quelques fois des comparaisons avec Ed. Elle ne devrait pas, mais c'est comme ça dès que quelqu'un perd un bras ou une jambe. Elle est restée très attachée à ses amis d'enfance, et ne perd pas une occasion de se souvenir d'eux.

Elle a appris également que l'homme aux longs cheveux est un alchimiste. Et qu'il a été alchimiste d'Etat. Greed le lui a dit rapidement au cours d'une conversation. Mais elle n'en sait pas plus.

Greed discute beaucoup, que Kimblee soit éveillé ou endormi. La seule différence entre les deux cas est la main qu'il pose sur la sienne ou dans ses longs cheveux. Un geste à la fois mignon et… étrangement possessif.

L'autre, au contraire, ne prononce que quelques mots, quand c'est vraiment nécessaire. Quelques éclats de rire parfois, soudainement, sans qu'on sache pourquoi.

Winry en a rapidement conclu qu'il est fou. Et que Greed aussi, en plus de ne pas être humain. Elle ne sait d'ailleurs toujours pas ce qu'il est.  
Finalement, ils repartent pour Dublith. Greed laisse leur adresse après que Winry ait insisté. Et elle lui ordonne de revenir s'il a le moindre problème avec l'automail. Greed éclate de rire devant tant d'autorité.

Kimblee, lui, ne dit rien et regarde par la fenêtre de la voiture.

Et ils s'en vont ainsi.  
Pour le voyage dans le train, Greed allonge Kimblee sur les sièges, et dépose doucement sa tête sur ses genoux. Il tente d'engager la conversation, mais c'est un échec.

La seule chose que Kim consent à dire, au bout d'une heure ou deux, est une phrase presque inaudible.

"C'est à cause de toi."

Il le lui a déjà dit auparavant. Il le lui a déjà crié auparavant. Ils ont eu tout le temps de crier avant d'aller chez les Rockbell pour qu'on installe l'automail de Kim. Le temps que Dorchet se renseigne, trouve l'adresse, que Kim soit en état de voyager… oui, ils ont eu deux bonnes semaines pour se disputer à propos de ça.

Et maintenant, c'est le mutisme.

Une nuit, Greed s'est dit que Kim a tort de se taire, qu'il devrait être heureux d'avoir un automail… avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise.

Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, non, Kim ne peut pas être heureux.  
Ce n'est pas sa faute.

Greed y repense alors qu'ils marchent jusqu'au bar où ils ont élu domicile.

Non, ce n'est pas à cause de lui, Kimblee peut dire ce qu'il veut, c'est faux, et ils le savent tous les deux. C'était un accident qui n'aurait jamais du arriver, c'est tout, mais ils ne peuvent pas se blâmer l'un l'autre.

L'homonculus sait qu'il faut un bouc émissaire, et il sait qu'il faut que ce soit lui, mais il sait aussi que ce n'est PAS sa faute.  
Le bar est plus silencieux que jamais. Les regards pèsent au moins aussi lourd que l'automail, et Kimblee a soudainement une pensée stupide. Et s'il s'effondrait là, croulant sous le poids de tous ces regards ?

Greed le rattraperait.

De toute manière, il ne s'effondre pas. Non, il les ignore sublimement et s'affale dans le canapé, bientôt rejoint de Greed qui a commandé deux verres. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Sauf que ce n'est plus comme avant.

Kimblee observe cette monstruosité de métal qui remplacera désormais son bras. Pourra-t-il au moins faire de l'alchimie avec ? Il en doute sincèrement. Le gosse Ric y arrive, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

Non, pas la même chose.

Il sent que Greed passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Oui, apparemment, il a décidé de faire comme si rien n'avait changé.

Kimblee ferme les yeux.

Greed se trompe.

Tout a changé. Tout.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines, mais ils s'en souviennent très bien tous les deux. Ainsi que les Chimères, d'ailleurs. Les Chimères, qui n'ont rien dit, qui font partie du décor, mais qui sont là quand même.

Et même si personne n'a dit "je le savais", pas même Martel, il y a eu des regards qui le sous-entendaient fortement. Et nul doute qu'ils ont du en discuter dans son dos, et dans le dos de Greed.

Quoique, dans le dos de Greed… il en a peut-être discuté avec eux, qui peut savoir.

Et de toute manière, Kimblee s'en fout. Peu lui importe qui a dit quoi : le premier qui fera une remarque en sa présence explo… mourra. D'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Il sortait de plus en plus souvent, au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait goût aux meurtres. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait perdu cette passion, mais… tant d'années sans une seule explosion… il était comme en manque. Et maintenant, plus on lui en donnait, plus il voulait.

Au Devil's Nest, certains n'avaient pas manqué de souligner qu'ainsi il ressemblait à Greed. Une Chimère très imprudente était même allée jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Greed avait rit et serré Kimblee plus fort contre lui. Kimblee, lui, n'avait rien dit, avait juste levé les yeux au ciel et soupiré. Quoiqu'il eut dit, de toute manière, Greed l'aurait pris à son avantage.

Plus il tuait de personnes, plus il voulait en tuer.

Et il errait dans les rues, certains jours, certaines nuits, et entraînait à l'écart quelques clochards ou, les jours où il oubliait la prudence, simplement des personnes dont la tête ne lui revenait pas.

Lorsqu'il rentrait, couvert de sang, l'homonculus ne manquait pas de le railler, avant de lui enlever ses vêtements tâchés, une fois qu'ils étaient seuls.

De temps en temps, il venait avec lui, juste pour le plaisir de le regarder, juste comme s'il ne voulait pas le perdre de vue une seule seconde. Et quelques fois Martel venait aussi, pour les surveiller, et lorsqu'elle venait il n'était pas rare que Dorchet et Rhoa la suivent. Dans ces cas là, Kimblee se montrait d'humeur détestable.

"C'est pas une visite de la ville que je veux !" râlait-il avant de faire mine de prendre la tangente.

Et alors Greed riait et le rattrapait, et les Chimères levaient les yeux au ciel.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur ce petit groupe de racailles armées jusqu'au dent qui prétendaient vouloir faire la loi dans Dublith. Ils les avaient surpris à dévaliser un magasin, et aussitôt Greed s'était accoudé au camion qu'ils chargeaient et avait commencé à discuter.

Les racailles s'étaient assez rapidement énervées. Ce devait être un des dons de l'homonculus. En quelques secondes, ça tirait de partout.

Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, et dans le camp de Greed seuls Kimblee, Martel, Dorchet et Rhoa étaient présents.

En y repensant, Kimblee se dit que c'est quand même un comble que ça ait dégénéré ainsi.

Il a d'abord senti un projectile dans son bras gauche, et le regard insistant de Greed. Ca ne l'a pas dérangé plus que cela, et il a continué.

Lorsqu'il a chopé une des racailles avec son bras gauche pour la faire exploser, il a néanmoins senti une petite douleur, mais ça ne l'a pas dérangé plus que cela.

Quand une autre a commencé à l'attaquer avec un couteau, ça ne l'a pas dérangé plus que cela, et il a eu tôt fait de le faire exploser.

Bientôt, il ne restait plus aucune des racailles, et eux ont tourné les talons.

Kimblee sentait encore le regard de Greed sur son bras, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il a daigné baisser les yeux. Il était sévèrement amoché, mais ses mains n'avaient rien, et ça ne l'a pas dérangé plus que cela.  
Les plaies n'ont pas mis longtemps avant de s'infecter, d'autant plus que l'alchimiste avait négligé d'enlever le projectile de sous sa peau.

Greed est entré dans une colère noire. Bien entendu.

Lorsqu'il s'est avéré qu'il faudrait couper le bras, ça a été au tour de Kimblee d'entrer dans une colère noire, non, une colère écarlate. Ce fut la plus longue et la plus violente de toutes leurs disputes.  
"Hors de question.

\- C'est ça ou tu crèves.

\- Que je crève alors. Je m'en fous.

\- Pas moi."

Greed l'a poussé contre le mur.

"T'es à moi, tu te souviens ? Et ce qui est à moi, je le lâche pas."

Kimblee a alors éclaté de rire, ce qui lui a valu une baffe. Il y a aussitôt répondu par une explosion.

"C'est pas à toi de décider, le monstre.

\- A qui alors ?

\- C'est de mon bras qu'il s'agit, je te rappelle.

\- Et tu es à moi. De plus, tu n'es qu'un sale morveux inconscient.

\- Ooooh en voilà une insulte…

\- Kim, ferme la et écoute moi."

Au bout de longues heures, Greed a fini par le convaincre. Ou plutôt par le forcer.

Il a bien fallu quatre Chimères pour le maintenir sur la table le temps que l'homonculus fasse l'opération lui-même.  
Kimblee ouvre et ferme le poing mécanique. C'est quelque chose qu'il fait souvent en ce moment. Et plus ça va, plus il y met de rage.

Il jette un regard noir à Greed, un de plus, et ce dernier y répond par un baiser, un de plus, avant de lui offrir un nouveau verre d'alcool. Un de plus.

"Saoule moi si tu veux, mais je n'oublierai pas.

\- Je sais."


	4. Chapter 4

C'est donc définitif. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il fasse de l'alchimie.

Très bien alors. Kimblee prend la chose avec calme. Du moins en apparence.

Il serre le poing. Très fort. Greed le remarque sans doute, mais il ne dit rien. Ils sont encore assis sur le canapé, l'homonculus a encore un bras autour des épaules de l'humain, il le serre encore contre lui. Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose.

Le bras, il s'en foutait. C'était la main qui importait. La main qui lui permettait de créer des explosions.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait le faire uniquement de l'autre main… mais ce ne sera pas pareil.

Il ne pourra plus sentir la réaction aussi bien qu'avant… quel gâchis.

Kimblee se lève. Il sent que Greed le suit du regard, mais il n'en a rien à faire. Il se lève et marche, passe près du bar. Juste à temps pour entendre.

"Fallait bien que ça arrive, de toute manière."

Il ne connaît pas la Chimère. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de l'empoigner par le cou, de sa fausse main. Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas le faire exploser, mais il peut le faire souffrir, ça, oui.

Il sent que Greed se lève en sursaut derrière lui. Martel, non loin de là, esquisse quelques mouvements elle aussi.

Qu'ils aillent tous au diable.

Il resserre sa main, ne bougeant même pas lorsqu'il en sent une autre sur ses épaules.

"Kimblee."

Il ne répond pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit violemment tiré en arrière et se prenne lui-même un coup de poing en pleine figure.

"Nan mais ça va pas Kim ! Je t'ai déjà dit de pas toucher à mes Chimères !

\- Tes Chimères ? Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'elles étaient à toi… pourtant toutes ont leurs deux bras…

\- Crétin. Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Oui. Bien sûr. Quel crétin je fais…

\- Kim.

\- Mmh ?"

Il passe la main sur la joue qui a été frappée, puis éclate de rire. Et ça énerve l'homonculus, oui, ça l'énerve, comme d'habitude. Quelques Chimères s'écartent, celle qui a été sauvée se masse le cou et quitte la pièce sans demander son reste. Martel s'avance vers Kimblee, comme menaçante, mais Greed lève la main et tout le monde s'arrête.

"Laissez tomber. Apparemment, c'est entre nous…

\- Il n'y a rien entre nous.

\- Juste quelques mètres en effet…

\- Fais pas l'imbécile. T'as très bien compris. Il n'y a rien entre nous."

C'est au tour de Greed d'éclater de rire. Et à celui de Kimblee d'être énervé. Mais il n'en laisse rien paraître et sourit, avant de quitter la pièce, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, faisant comme s'il n'était pas suivi, ignorant la main qui coince la porte lorsqu'il veut la fermer et la forme qui s'allonge à côté de lui lorsqu'il s'assoit sur le lit.  
Plusieurs heures ont passé en silence. Greed est allongé sur le ventre, la tête sur ses bras, et Kimblee assit contre les barreaux du lit. C'est comme s'ils n'avaient rien à se dire, alors qu'en fait c'est tout le contraire.

Kimblee serre le poing, le desserre, le regarde. Et finit par parler.

"C'est laid.

\- Je croyais que tu te fichais de ton apparence.

\- Oui. Mais c'est laid.

\- Bah. Moi aussi j'ai une partie de moi qui est laide, après tout…

\- Ca n'a rien à voir.

\- Je sais."

Greed se retourne sur le côté, face à l'alchimiste.

"Tu trouveras comment…

\- Ce ne sera plus pareil.

\- Mieux vaut ça que d'être mort.

\- Je m'en foutais du bras.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est ta faute.

\- Non. Et ça tu le sais."

Kimblee daigne le regarder en face, mais il le regarde de haut.

"Pfff… c'est ta faute.

\- Tu pourras le dire autant de fois que tu voudras, ça le rendra pas vrai."

L'homonculus se redresse, sur les genoux.

"Mais c'est pas ta faute non plus tu sais…

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Tu trouveras, je te dis…

\- Je sais comment. Mais moi je te dis que ce sera pas pareil.

\- Alors tu trouveras autre chose.

\- Et si je n'avais pas envie de trouver autre chose ?

\- Capricieux.

\- Décidément… morveux, crétin, capricieux… tu as de ces insultes…

\- Je ne dis que celles qui sont vrai…"

L'être aux cheveux courts sourit. Même face au regard noir, il sourit. Pourquoi s'en priver après tout. Kimblee finira bien par s'y habituer… et mieux vaut cela que la mort. Vraiment.

Il aurait bien pu trouver un moyen pour la mort aussi mais… non, ça, il préfère attendre, il préfère que ce soit plus tard. Le plus tard possible, en fait.

Il y a encore un peu de silence, avant que Kimblee dise ce qu'il fallait dire. Et Greed recommence à sourire avant même qu'il finisse sa phrase.

"Je ne sentirai plus rien de ce bras là. Ce ne sera pas…

\- Pareil, mmh ?"

L'homonculus se rapproche doucement et l'attire contre lui, joue contre joue, pour parler à son oreille.

"Ce n'est qu'un bras, tu as encore tout le reste du corps…"

Et il sent que l'humain sourit. Parfait.

Ils finiront bien par s'y habituer.

Entre deux baisers, Greed murmure. Il caresse un peu le bras de métal, et tant pis si Kimblee ne sent rien, il comprend.  
Cette fois, si Kimblee est encore assis et Greed encore allongé sur le ventre, la tête de l'homonculus repose contre le torse nu de l'alchimiste.

Alchimiste éveillé et pensif.

Doucement, il glisse son bras vers la table de nuit et en sort le pistolet. Il sait qu'il n'a pas besoin d'un frisson pour réveiller l'homonculus, qui ne dort jamais, mais il sait aussi que Greed aime somnoler lorsqu'il est ainsi contre son corps.

Il joue doucement avec le pistolet, le promène contre sa tempe, sous son menton. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il hésitait.

A un moment, il éloigne un peu l'arme, et une main la retire de la sienne pour l'envoyer par la fenêtre.

Kimblee sourit, hausse les épaule.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait hésité. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

Et maintenant il s'allonge et se rendort doucement.

Peut-être qu'il s'y fera, en fin de compte. Peut-être.


End file.
